Edith
Biography �� TBE TBE ✅ The Bones Have As Edith returned to King's Port, her homeland, she did all in her power to aid Count Wilhelm and the citizens; her enthusiasm also ignited a spark of amicability in return. When the Gate of Autumn became the target of behemoth attacks and King's Port descended into panic, Edith yearned to be of more help. Thus, she followed her foster brother Wilhelm to High Haven and spoke in front of the nobles. She managed to persuade Regent Eve, but what she didn't expect was that her doing so would lead to a series of unforeseen events. ✅ Return Edith's return was a pleasant surprise, both for Count Edgard and for the Rangers who missed her. But for Grand Master Douglas, her return was an opportunity, a valuable turning point. No one is certain as to its real value, but perhaps this all has to do with the broken sword she brought back with her. ✅ The Night's No one had ever thought that the joint army between the Rangers and the Watchers would come to the brink of annihilation in the face of the dragon prime, but due to Edith's timely arrival and her cooperation with Count Edgard the danger was fought back and many a life was saved. Even more surprising was the information she brought back on the dragon prime. With her help, the Rangers stationed in the north slew it and stemmed a Behemoth Tide before it had sprouted. ✅ The Final Count Wilhelm unearthed the truth behind the rebellion, and even though the news had shattered Edith's heart, she still took up her weapon and went with the Rangers to Avalon's inner city to hunt—hunt the rebels and the rampaging behemoth. Edith saw Wilhelm Wilstead in the High Haven arena, but unfortunately for the last time. In an instant, Wilhelm became the prey and Edith the hunter. ✅ Scattered in the No matter how sweet the memory, it has turned to naught but the past. Wilhelm Wilstead shall pay for his madness, much of which the innocent Edith had to shoulder. Fortunately, the once young girl has become a woman. She wiped her tear-filled eyes and embarked on the road toward Night's Hold to put an end to it all. She is Edith Elsia, from now on and always. Rumor Information gained from bards found in the taverns across Malheim as well as from hearing whispers amongst the people of Malheim. These details can help hunters determine what items an NPC favors. Friendliness Rewards Characters will have four levels of friendliness: Familiar (250), Friendly (500), Close (750), and Faithful (1000). For each stage achieved, hunters will receive a reward from whichever character they become familiar with. Talent Courageous Talent points that contribute to the companion's attack damage in hunts. Cute Talent points that contribute to the companion's defense in hunts. Kind Talent points that contribute to the companion's efficiency when sent out on Bounty Quests (Tavern Missions). Hunting Companion Assist companions in obtaining materials for their promotions. Promotion increases a companion's level cap, talents, and Soul Skill level. Upon promotion message: "I finally got promoted to ''title! Oh, joy! Thanks for your help. Let's embark on a new journey together! May our hunts be plentiful!"'' Category:Rangers Category:Female Characters Category:Hunting Companions